paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emilio's little zoo
Emilio López is an older dominican millionaire who adopted Conall and Kiba , as well as several other animals before him. Most of these animals were rescued from testing and corrupt "wildlife rescuers" who ended up abusing the animals and keeping them for money purposes, or just rescued from abusive neighbors for the regular animals around the house. He, his daughter, son-in-law,and two grandchildren help raise these animals and keep him company in his large home Animals Miko: he's a white fox with bright blue eyes and a pink nose. He's a very playful little guy and loves to run around the house. His favorite game is hide-and-seek Abu: Is a Capuchin Monkey. His face is a tan hue, but where his fur starts is a nice creamy hue, a "hood" around his head and the top of his arms. The rest of his body is a soft dark brown, his eyes being a softer hue of brown. Being a young monkey, he's very mischievous and a trouble maker. He often loves to prank, or just be a bit of a jerk for the fun of it- though he apologizes if he takes it a little too far Shifu: A Red Panda with a darker mahogany body, while his face and tail are a lighter red-orange hue. His tail has daker bands around it, while his face retains some white markings around his eyes, ears, and cheeks. His eyes are dark brown. He's a pretty lazy little guy, loving to nap and snooze around the house, but when he's awake he's very sweet Pam: She's a large gray Manatee, with some pink scars around her backside and tail from where she was hit by a boat's propeller. Her eyes are brown. She lives in a huge ocean-themed tank with Kiba and Conall. She's very motherly towards the pups and is very comforting when Kiba starts to cry. Sometimes she wants to help Emilio feed Kiba Raúl: is a Keel Billed Toucan- a black bird with a yellow face and a bright colorful bill with green as the main, a red-tip, blue under-neath, and an orange splotch on the side. Part of the top of his bill is missing, a small chunk taken out from a hunter trying to kill him for sport. He's a bit mistrusting for new people, but is close to Emilio. He's a loud guy, very hearty when he's finally warmed up to you. He loves to crack jokes, but it's always extremely corny or "punny" Becka: Golden retriever with long reddish-gold fur. She wears a bright orange collar with a silver tag. Being on the older side of the spectrum, Becka doesn't run around as much as she used to, but is still pretty friendly and loving to everyone around her. Can be a bit grumpy if waken from a nap though. Cheeto: Orange striped Tabby with bright green eyes and a white collar and a bell. He's actually a very cuddly and friendly cat. Though he can have random mood swings, and is a bit sarcastic at times, he's still a pretty nice cat Swiper: a tan and brown banded Ferret with a missing back leg and a small chunk from his ear. He's Abu's partner in crime, and sometimes is a bit of a hoarder. He loves to take things and hide them in various places for himself. Though his treasures are often discovered during cleaning day Emilio Emilio is a somewhat stocky man, not too short, but is a bit rounded in the stomach area. Though he's got large shoulders and a strong stance He has a somewhat thick black beard and darker brown skin and light hazel brown eyes. he's usually wearing a nice button-down shirt and nice jeans, preferring to stay casual with his family around WIP Trivia *Miko was named after this poor little guy who was torn from his owner by a spiteful neighbor, murdered, and thrown in a garbage bag.....Rest in Peace Miko... *Emilio lovingly calls the animals "his little Zoo" but he treats all of his animals with lots of respect and love, which (most) of them return *Cheeto was named after my dad's old cat, who ran away when I was a toddler Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Animals Category:Humans Category:Civilian character Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Under-Construction Pages Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Males Category:Females